Alistair
"I am going to have to beat, the holy hell, out of one of you..." Alistair is the oldest living Nephilim and the most powerful of the species currently alive. He is a loyal servant to the Demon God King Beel and the mentor of Draz and former mentor of Dante. Alistair spends his time serving his master Beel, and hunting down his former student Dante in the effort of either killing him or converting him to Beel's side. He is widely thought of as the most powerful non deity in existence. Appearance Alistair is a man who appears to be in his early to mid forties, however he is still in top physical shape. He typically keeps a short hair cut and a goatee, and he is often seen with a very blank expression on his face however when excited or angered he does emote. Alistair's hair is a dark brown color with hints of gray from his age, his eyes are without any irises making them solid black and white. Personality Alistair is very calm and collected like his student Draz. Typically taking a more analytical approach to life than most do, Alistair constantly thinks of every possible outcome of his actions before he does anything of even slight import. Alistair has a strong taste for the finer things in life, always wearing very fine clothes be they fine tailored suits, elaborate medieval like royalty clothes, fancy designer leather jackets, or even his very stylish ninja like combat uniform and having a strong love of fine alcohols such as scotch or bourbon and eating foods considered to be delicacies such as veal, lobster tail, or prime rib almost exclusively. Alistair's tastes for the finer things extends beyond just clothing and food however, as he also loves classical music, Victorian style furniture, and speaks with a posh British accent. Despite this calm and classy nature, Alistair is highly sadistic. He greatly loves torturing his enemies on both a physical and mental level, having a special fondness for humiliation and public execution on his foes. He becomes more and more sadistic the more powerful or annoying to him his foes are, enjoying causing the most pain he can and killing his victims in exceptionally brutal and gruesome manners. His favorite manner of execution is seen as stripping his victim down to their underwear, and in public in full view of a large crowd, using a spiked mace to bash open the head of his victim. Alongside his sadism, Alistair has a very dark and twisted view of the world believing that power is the true ruler of everything in the universe and that the weak must be killed seeing any species beyond deities, demons, Nephilim, or Reapers as complete trash that should be wiped away. He also, unlike many of the villains of the world believes himself to be the hero and that the Order of Extraordinary Beings are evil, trying to stop the true inheritors of reality, Beel and his demonic hordes, from taking their rightful place on the throne of all existence. His reasons for believing this way are known only to himself as he generally doesn't talk much about himself. In fact Alistair is naturally a man of few words, tending to only speak when it's necessary, except when he lets out his sadistic nature, in which he becomes very wordy and taunts his opponents. History Alistair's history is largely unknown, as he generally keeps to himself. All that is known is that he was one of the few survivors of a large scale purge of the Nephilim race. He spent a large portion of his life traveling the world. Spending a large portion of time in Egypt, learning all he knows about fighting from a fellow surviving Nephilim named Frax. After learning the ways of combat from Frax, Alistair stole the aging Nephilim's sword, granting Alistair the power of Hellfire and he killed his mentor, catching the attention of Beel. Alistair continued wandering the world gaining more and more power, and earning a reputation among the supernatural world as a violent sadist who kills anyone that gets in his way, further gaining Beel's attention. Eventually Alistair made his way to France and met Draz, a younger Nephilim who became his apprentice. Alistair trained Draz a while before the two met Fenris, yet another Nephilim who joined the two. As Alistair trained the two, the three of them began communicating with Beel and aligned themselves with him. The three were promised power and high ranking spots in Beel's army should they help him gain passage to Earth, which Alistair, being a man who craves power and luxury, committed himself to this entirely. After World War II Alistair stumbled upon the Nephilim Dante, a relatively untrained but incredibly powerful being. Seeing the opportunity in front of him, Alistair took the more heroic Dante under his wing and began training him, manipulating him to believe that they would eventually fight against Beel and the demonic hordes, when in reality Alistair planned to use Dante's immense destructive power to aid Beel. Alistair trained his three students for many years, forming a close bond with his original student Draz, yet spending a large portion of his time training his secret weapon Dante. After some time Dante discovered the truth about his mentor and sibling students, killing Fenris and entering into combat with Alistair and Draz who over powered Dante, despite allowing him to escape them. Alistair spent much of his time with Draz after this attempting to track down Dante. During this time Alistair formed a deep hatred for his former student. They tracked Dante to Traverse City in Texas after Draz was sent to assassinate the Nephilim Nero, who had joined up with Dante. Alistair joined Draz is Traverse to combat Dante and his team, leading to many stale mates in combat. Eventually the two managed to over power the OEB, Alistair killing the vampire Envy in combat before taking Dante, Nero, Pandora, and Trinity hostage. Deciding that the humans who had come to idolize the OEB after they were outed in combat, should witness their heroes die and to use this to torture Dante before killing him, Alistair gained his passion for public execution. Stripping the four to their underwear and lining them up on their knees at City Hall, amassing the citizens of Traverse to watch. Alistair spent a large amount of the event teasing the group, deciding to make a game out of the execution. Telling the four he would kill one of them entirely at random. Using a mace covered in spikes he watched as each of the four begged him to let them go and end the madness, he took note of two things, one Nero was not afraid of him, and two Trinity was horrified of dying. Finding this incredibly amusing Alistair spent a while baiting the group into believing he was going to kill Nero and let the other three go, prompting Dante to beg Alistair to just kill him so the entire ordeal could be over. Alistair began taunting them even further as though he would just kill Dante and go away, but this was never Alistair's intention as he needed to break Dante emotionally first before killing him. Alistair went back to making it seem as though he would kill Nero, causing Dante to beg Alistair not to kill Nero. Alistair granted Dante his wish, but in a twisted way, brutally executing the horrified Trinity. The remaining three members of the group began screaming out in horror and despair, as did the citizens of Traverse witnessing the horrific death of one of their beloved heroes. Alistair relished in the tears of the heroes and the humans, deciding he really had a lot of fun killing Trinity, and suddenly swung his mace again, taking off Pandora's jaw before swinging it down into her head executing her as well. This was the last straw for the captive Nephilim who flew into a blind rage and both entered their Devil Trigger states, over powering their captives and getting their weapons and clothes back from demons in the service of Alistair who had assisted in their capture. Dante and Alistair began a fierce battle while Nero fought against Draz. The battles were intense and brutal but eventually the more calm and collected Nephilim out lasted the Devil Triggered heroes and Draz kills Nero, causing Dante to realize he can't win and retreat. Alistair and Draz then separated, Draz assisting Beel in opening the Hell Gate as Alistair spent his time conquering the city of Traverse and other near by cities, starting the great war for the fate of the Earth. Alistair spent the war as Beel's right hand man, tasked with helping him rule over the Earth and assisting his student Draz in tracking down and killing Dante. Sometime after this, Alistair and Draz made their way to Tacopa University in their search for Dante. Taking over the school Alistair took several students, including the elf Ashley, and brutally executed Ashley in his favored manner, both because she was the only supernatural student he could find attending the school, and to prove he was in charge. This simply enraged the other students, which caused Alistair to have Draz kill the students, before they both left and continued their search elsewhere. Role in Plot Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat Abilities: Super Strength: Alistair is capable of lifting one ton, up to three tons with strain. Super speed: Alistair is able to move up to mach one on his own. Green Hellfire: Alistair is the user of the Green Hellfire, able to burn through anything like other Hellfires, however with less control over the flames as Blue Hellfire, used by Dante. The true power of Green Hellfire is that it will poison anyone burnt by it, causing them to become sick and die a very slow and painful death if not treated by Master Level Healing Magic. This Hellfire also gives Alistair complete immunity to any kind of poison, as well as the ability to have his flames either burn something, or slowly corrode it. Super Reflexes: Alistair has Nephilim reflexes, making him able to keep up with any being of any power level's movements and act accordingly Master Swordsman: Alistair is an incredibly skilled swordsman, able to match anyone of any skill level in sword based combat and more times than not will be able to out do them. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Alistair's hand to hand combat skill is incredible, being an incredibly proficient hand to hand fighter able to keep up with master martial artists in a fist fight. Master Fire Magic: Alistair is a master over magic concerning non super natural fire, able to create and manipulate regular flames. Teleportation: Alistair is able to teleport up to 25 feet away from his current location. Genius Level Strategist: Alistair is an incredibly intelligent individual, capable of making phenomenal strategic decisions on the fly and able to combat against any strategy posed against him, always thinking ten steps ahead of his opponent. Regenerative Healing: Alistair is able to recover from and heal most wounds very rapidly. While he is unable to regrow severed limbs or survive the complete destruction of his brain, very few injuries will truly hinder Alistair unless dealt to him by a very powerful opponent. Even then most wounds will heal almost immediately. Adept White Magic: Alistair is capable of using minor White Spells Adept Black Magic: Alistair is capable of using minor Black Spells. Adept Dark Magic: Alistair is capable of using minor Dark Spells. Adept Light Magic: Alistair is capable of using minor Light Spells. Non Combat Abilities: Longevity: Alistair being a Nephilim, has a life span of 1,500 to 1,800 years, appearing to be about 45 years old physically when he is close to 900 years old. Super hearing: Alistair is able too hear things clearly from up to 50 miles if he concentrates on it. Without focusing Dante's hearing is that of a normal being. Portals: Alistair can create portals allowing him to travel to any location he desires in the realm. X-Factors: Combat Experience: Due to spending most of his life fighting powerful beings, Alistair has a massive amount of experience in battle. Intimidating: Due to his sadism and reputation as the strongest non deity, Alistair is very intimidating. Sadistic: Due to Alistair's sadism he goes out of his way to attempt to inflict the most possible pain to his opponents in combat, causing his foes to become demoralized and afraid. Fearless: Alistair is truly afraid of nothing. Weaknesses Lack of a Devil Trigger: Unlike most other Nephilim, Alistair has never activated a Devil Trigger. While this does not make him any less powerful, it can be a severe hindrance if he ever comes into conflict with other Nephilim or any being more powerful than he is, as he has no ability to tap into a power up of any kind. Something the Nephilim race is usually able to rely upon. Holy Magic: Like all creatures of a demonic nature of any kind, Alistair is weak against Holy Magic. Inability to use technology: Alistair is almost completely unable to use modern technology, simple things like a television or opening Microsoft Word on a computer completely eluding him due to spending most of his time after the rise of technology wandering, away from such things.Category:Nephilim Category:Alistair's Crew Category:Beel's Army Category:Faction Leader Category:Villain Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:Angel Category:Demon Category:Hellfire Wielder